


Breaking at the Bridges

by ohohstarryeyed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohstarryeyed/pseuds/ohohstarryeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is tired and heart sick and Zayn is comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking at the Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a little out take from a much larger fic (Niall/Harry) that I'm writing. Well will be writing. Because that's what I do, write out takes before I write that actual fic /o\ 
> 
> Thanks to catchmelike for the beta :D

Niall is happy for Harry when he starts dating Caroline. Caroline’s awesome and hot and has the greatest pair of legs Niall has ever seen in his life. That title used to belong belong to Aoife O’Sullivan back home in Mullingar until Caroline Flack walked into his life. Most importantly though, she makes Harry happy and a happy Harry is like staring into the sun. You know you shouldn’t look at it but you really can’t help it. Anyway, Harry is happy and Niall’s happy most of the time but sometimes it is really fucking hard trying to not be in love with Harry Styles.

It’s a Thursday when it all comes crashing down on Niall. They’re at a signing or something; Niall forgets. There are girls screaming and cameras flashing and Niall has gotten so good at pushing down that ever rising ball of fear that threatens to take over every time things get too loud and too crowded. Except it’s a Thursday and Niall is tired, a little bit sad and in need of a hug. Being a carefree mofo is hard fucking work when you just want to go home to your mum and pretend you’re not in love with your best friend.

Harry’s on the other side of the room laughing at something Louis has done to Liam, and it’s like being punched in the heart with a chair. Niall hates having feelings sometimes. He wants Harry to laugh at him and sling an arm around his shoulder; he wants Harry to protect him from the noise and the crowds and from his stupid fucking feelings, christ, when did he become such a baby? His mates back home would laugh him out of town.

Niall smiles at a girl that asks for his autograph, signs the star shaped piece of paper with a panda in the corner-- that’s something Niall’s always wondered, where do girls find this stuff--and poses for a photo with her. He watches as she walks away and then somehow catches Harry’s eye. 

Harry grins at him, tilts his head to the side and mouths, “Alright, Nialler?”

Niall nods and waves him away with a smile that he just doesn’t feel. He could go over there, shuffle into Harry’s space and steal a hug, but for some reason the thought turns his stomach all of a sudden, over tired and heart sick mingling together. Niall waits for Harry to get distracted by Louis again and looks around for Paul. Maybe Niall can fake sick, go back to the bus and hide out until he feels more human. Paul’s distracted by some girls posing for photos with Liam so Niall looks for a different safe haven. He spots Zayn and figures that’s the next best thing. Zayn won’t ask questions; he’ll just let Niall cling until he feels human again. 

Niall heads over, signing another autograph on the way, and then drapes an arm around Zayn’s shoulder and rests his head in the crook of Zayn’s neck. Zayn doesn’t pause his conversation, instead rests his head on Niall’s for a moment in acknowledgment and really that’s all Niall needs. Zayn’s his safe haven, a port in a storm. Niall knows he’s going to have to face Harry’s questions later, paste a smile on his face and pretend that everything’s fine but for now he’s content to stay right where he is.


End file.
